Teen Titans and the Futuristic girl
by Jetfires girl
Summary: a girl from the future is stuck in the time the Teen Titans are in.SECOND CHAPTER UP!
1. Blast to the past

Hey there this is my first Teen Titan story. Ok there is another show mixed into this if you can guess it I'll give you the lyrics to any song you want. Ok lots of talking in it

………………………………

future

right now a girl with psychic abilities is fighting a powerful villain. Then her communicator went off.

"_Hey psychy you ok this is your first solo mission you've been on_"

"well……I could use some backup"

"_ok, lead the villain to the south part of town_"

"ok"

"be safe"

"I will don't worry"

"_ok I love you_"

"I love you too" then she cut off her boyfriend. She looked ahead of her to see the gang in front of the park. Then the villain blasted the girl with his powers. "HANNAH" Hannah stood up and flew up to the level the villain was on.

"Hannah watch it, Time skip is more powerful then he was"

"don't worry I'll be all right" Hannah looked back at Time skip.

"ok Hannah, you will be the first person to see my new power"

"oh really and what would that be"

"I can now go back in time and not disrupt the time space continuum"

"wow not really"

"so Hannah let's take our fight somewhere your friends aren't" before she could say anything he grabbed hannah and went back in time.

present

the titans are at the usual pizza place fighting over which pizza they should get.

"guys the only pizza I eat is tofu"

"yeah well I want cheese"

" no way we should get hamburger" Starfire and Raven were just looking at each other in disbelief.

"guys this fight is just a waste of time, let's just order small pizza's so we each get what we want"

"I am with you a hundred percent my good friend Raven" just then the portal opened and hannah and Time skip came out blasting each other. They had their powers charged up all the way and were going at it like cats and dogs. The Teen Titans could only watch and see the massive destruction they were doing. Then Time skip hit Hannah so hard that she could barely stand. "you know what I'll just be leaving now…without you of course" with that he went through the portal and disappeared. Hannah was now stuck in the past, she then fell to her knees and started crying. The Teen titans then walked up to her and Robin put his hand on her shoulder.

"um ma'am…are you ok"

"my only way back home…back to my boyfriend , to my friends is gone…… if you don't mind me asking what time am I in"

"your in the year 2007"

"wow"

"who was that you were battling"

"his name is time skip he can control time"

"if you don't mind us asking what time what time are you from"

"can I just tell you I'm from the future"

"share" then BB got infront of Robin.

"wow so your from the future that is so cool can you tell us some stuff about the future"

"ah…not now and not right here"

"how 'bout you come back to the tower with us oh can she Robin can she"

"well ok"

"YYYYEEEEAAAA"everyone was like 'back way from the futuristic girl'

"wow I never saw someone so obesed over me before…so where do ya'll live"

"oh over there in the tower in the shape of a 'T' oh and were the Teen Titans who are you"

"my name is Hannah"

"my name is Beast Boy, but you can call me BB"

"my name is Robin"

"I'm Cyborg"

"I'm Starfire nice to meet you"

"Raven" and with that they went back to the tower.

………………………………………

wow lots of talk-talk now time for me to go bye-bye

BYE-BYE review!!!!please!!!!


	2. Top Secret reviled

Second chapter hope you like

…………………………………………………………

Present 

Hannah looked out the window and started to get teary eyed. The Titans wanted to help her ,but they didn't know where to start and Hannah had been keeping this secret for almost three months.

Future 

Hannah's Anthro boyfriend was working hard to find a way to get his love back where she belonged. Then he heard a knock on the door.

" hey you in there"

"unfortunately" the sliding doors then opened.

"hey you need to take a brake"

"no, not until I can get Hannah home"

"we're doing all we can to get her back, we all know how much she means to you"

"ok I'll take a brake put then I'm coming back"

"that's fine with me" the leader then left the genius's lab and went to the living room. The genius then entered the bathroom, but before he could do his business something caught his eye. He picked the small, blue thing and found the box not to far away. He then found out what it was. It was a pregnancy test that said positive. The only question left was which of the two girls on the team was pregnant. He toke it back to his lab and did so simple test's. When he was finished the girl that was pregnant was……Hannah.

Present

Cyborg then went up to Hannah to see why she was feeling so down.

"hey are you all right"

"yeah I'm fine"

"well you don't look it"

"it's just that I really wished I could just tell my secret to my Boyfriend"

"and what is the secret"

"don't tell anyone cause if you do"

"don't worry I won't"

"……I'm pregnant"

"well that's great congratulations"

"I know and thanks but"

"but what"

"For the first time in my life…I'm scared"

"you've never been scared before"

"nope not once"

"I'm finding that hard to believe you know"

"yeah"

"So how many months are you"

"almost three"

"I can't keep a secret that long"

"hey I still have a secret that I've been holding on to for seven years"

"say WHAT"

"yep"

"wow you are one scary person"

"why thank you I take that as a complement" the starting of new friend ship had began as two started talking like the wind.

It's short, I know but it was all I could think of.


End file.
